elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fields of Regret
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Clavicus Vile's Realm is a realm of Oblivion, created and ruled over by Clavicus Vile, the Daedric Prince of Deals. It appears as an idyllic countryside dotted with majestic merchant cities of ornate buildings, a field of white clovers, woodland meadows, twisted foliage, and odd melted-looking places. The sky is blue with cottony clouds with greenish-grey patches, and the air smells of both perfume and rotting flesh. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Cyrus the Redguard once visited the realm in 2E 864 to wager with Vile, who had been given the soul of his sister, Iszara, by the Sload Necromancer N'Gasta. Cyrus outsmarted Vile and rescued his sister's soul. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. In 3E 433, one of Vile's artifacts, the Umbra Sword, was returned to the realm by the Champion of Cyrodiil at the Prince's request. However, Barbas, the Hound of Vile, knew it was a poor decision and attempted to stop its return, as the sword contained a piece of the Vile's own power which had become self-aware. The being, who called himself Umbra, escaped the sword once it was brought to the realm, and stole a significant amount of the Vile's power before fleeing to hide in one of the many cities within the realm. To prevent Umbra leaving with his power, Vile sealed the borders of the realm, essentially sealing them all within. In the beginnings of the Fourth Era, a hole was opened into the realm by the first ingenium, a device created by two Dunmer males named Sul and Vuhon. The hole siphoned power from the realm, which was used to prevent the Ministry of Truth from crashing into Vivec City after the disappearance of Vivec. In return, the mortals provided a steady income of souls, so Vile permitted the hole to remain. Umbra began to take an interest in the hole, and when the ingenium was destroyed by Sul, briefly breaking Vile's barrier, he threw the Umbra Sword to Tamriel to prevent th e Prince from trapping him within it. Sul and Vuhon were also pulled into Vile's realm, where they were beset by Umbra. Vuhon forged a deal with him, and the two fused to become the being called Umbriel. A second ingenium was constructed, and Umbriel used it to rip a piece of Vile's realm away, which was set loose in the Void. This detached bubble of Vile's realm contained an inverted pyramid of rock, similar in appearance to a floating mountain, topped with a elegant city, containing vast labyrinths of passages below. It came to be known as Umbriel. The pocket realm had its own population of Hist, sentient trees related to those in Black Marsh, and the ingenium transformed worm-like larvae into strange humanoids of many kinds, known as Umbriellians. It was eventually banished back to Oblivion in 4E 40 by the power of the White-Gold Tower. Despite having regained his lost power, it is unknown if Vile's plane of Oblivion recovered after the ordeal. An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City